Dead Rise
, also known as Resurrection Island, is the eighteenth Zombies map overall, featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. This map is automatically unlocked for play at the start of the game, and takes place in one of Group 935's finest facilities, Dead Rise, an abandoned facility somewhere in West Siberia. This map introduces a drastic change to Zombies, the atmosphere is dark and is identical to that of Mob of the Dead. It also returns to the style of World at War and Black Ops zombies. The map introduces some new components to the Zombies mode, including Frostbite Zombies (credit goes to EternalBlaze and Interceptor7) and the Ice Pit trap. The Wunderwaffe Cannon is introduced in this map as a new Wonder Weapon. Both the cast of Green Run and Mob of the Dead return as the playable characters making this the first Zombies map to feature 8 player co-op. This map was created by TheNaziZombieHunter. Storyline Continuing after Buried, the Green Run Group (infuriated at Maxis for his betrayal) meet the Mob of the Dead Group who are changed from their appearance in Mob of the Dead. Due to the events of Mob of the Dead not being present in the main storyline except for the Mob of the Dead Group themselves, the characters aren't mobsters. They are rather Group 935 scientists who followed Edward Richtofen instead of Maxis. They seem to also be less agressive than their Mob of the Dead counterparts. Samuel and his friends must help the scientists discover the Holy Grail to ensure their immortality so they get one step closer to ending Samantha's cycle in Agartha. Achievements/Trophies *'Holy Lost Grail' ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Dead Rise, choose wisely. *'Lightning is Power' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Dead Rise, kill at least 10 zombies with the Wunderwaffe Cannon. *'I'm Cold-Blooded' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Dead Rise, kill a Frostbite Zombie without it freezing you. *'Freezing Hell' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Dead Rise, kill a Hellhound with the Ice Pit trap. *'Perks on Ice' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Dead Rise, use all perk machines in one game. Perks *Juggernog (2500 points) *Quick Revive (1500 points) *Speed Cola (3000 points) *Double Tap II (2000 points) *Mule Kick (4000 points) *PhD Flopper (2000 points) *Electric Cherry (2000 points) Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade Off-wall Weapons *Olympia (500 points) *M14 (500 points) *MPL (1000 points) *PM63 (1000 points) *AK74u (1200 points) *Stakeout (1500 points) *MP40 (1000 points) *MP5 (1000 points) *M16 (1200 points) *Sickle (3000 points) *Galvaknuckles (6000 points) *Bouncing Betty (1000 points) *Semtex (250 points) Mystery Box *MG42 *RPG *RPK *SPAS-12 *G11 *Galil *Famas *FN-FAL *CZ75 (single and dual-wield) *AUG *Ballistic Knife (only one player can have it) *Crossbow (only one player can have it) *DSR 50 *Remington New Model Army *Spectre *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II *Wunderwaffe Cannon (only one player can have it) *Monkey Bomb *Time Bomb Traps/Utilities *Teleporter *Pizza (1500 points, grants players with a random perk upon consumption, similarly to Der Wunderfizz) *Electro-Shock Defenses (1000 points) *Ice Pit trap (1000 points) *Turret (1500 points) Buildables *Turbine *Zombie Shield *Trample Steam *Subsurface Resonator *935 Robot *NAV Table Radios Easter Eggs Holy Lost Grail *This is the major easter egg of the map. It marks the reintroduction of the original characters. Song *A new song, Calling of the Damned (sung by Elena Siegman), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three 115 stones scattered around the map. Green Run Group Poster The poster of Misty, Russman, Marlton, and Samuel dressed in what looks like soviet uniforms can be found near the teleporter. Jumpscare When zooming in at the movie theater with a sniper rifle (such as a DSR 50), a picture of a skull with a Waffen-SS cap on its head suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream. Quotes Trivia *This is the first Zombies map since Kino der Toten to feature Nazi Zombies. *It is also the first Zombies map since Call of the Dead to feature Russian zombies. *The Crusader zombies from Origins return. *This is the third Zombies map to take place in Russia. The first being Ascension and the second being Call of the Dead. *The player can see their character's name next to their points. *This is the fourth Zombies map to features it's own HUD and contextual music, the first being Mob of the Dead, the second being Buried, and the third being Origins. *Unlike in Buried, Maxis actually speaks while players pick up Power-Ups. **However, he has the same voice as Samantha, due to reused sound clips from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *This is the second Zombies map where the player can go back to a previous round, the first being Buried. *Some of the buildings in this map are reused from Project Nova. *Several Nazi flags are seen hanging on some walls in the map. *The Hellhounds in the map reuse their models from Call of Duty: World at War. *Similar to Mob of the Dead, if a player's Ray Gun has no ammo and the player tries to shoot it a beeping noise will play which can be heard loudly anywhere on the map. *Dead Rise is similar to Mob of the Dead in that they both have a similar leaderboard GUI and a jumpscare Easter Egg.